It Is All Coincidence
by Me Myself and I and Us and
Summary: Coming to terms with 2 'Gods' being in her house, still, Nia finds out that she wants to kill them. Other then smashing mirrors and having freaky dreams what is a person to do; other than attempt to kill the gods? Easy, ignore it all and it will go away! Yugi x OC by the way Atem and Yugi have merged souls...you will get THAT explanation later on
1. The Meeting: Part 1

DISCLAIMER

I do not own YugiOh or any other characters copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi. (obviously)

Any events similar to those are purely coincidental. (I am having way to much fun writing this)

The names and references to history are done so under the poetic license.

I am writing this disclaimer out of boredom and you will never see it in this story again.

I.e. You, the reader, knows which characters are mine and which are Takahashi's.

Enjoy and compliments as well as constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Part 1**

Nia gazed out the university library window and let out a sigh of desperation. The sun had almost set and she still had not come up with any ideas for her thesis. _'This is the last time I lea…'_ she shook her head of that rather contradicting thought and laughed. "Yeah, I always leave it to the last minute. That is how I do my work alright."

Resting her head on her palm she watched as the campus lights slowly flickered to life. "Leaving it to the last minute, again," She mumbled to herself._ 'I always leave it to the last bloody minute. It's like I enjoy working under stress or somethin'.'_ Gradually, she became lost in her own thoughts until a constant tapping brought her back to reality. Taking her eyes away from the window in exasperation, she looked around. Her eyes slowly made their way down to the pad of paper, and the pen that was bouncing vigorously on top of it to its own rhythm.

Letting out a deep breath, she tossed the pen across the table. Steadily it continued on to roll then it fell to the floor to carry on its journey. Returning her gaze to the now-fully-lit campus, she rolled her eyes. She moved her hand from under her chin, allowing her head to fall onto the laminated table with a hollowed thunk. "Ow." She plainly stated as she lifted her head off the table and rubbed her forehead with the same hand that caused this pain. _'Dumass.' _"I should go home and sleep. Uh…sle-ep." Pushing herself away from the table, she turned to exit but her momentary liberty was followed by a reminding groan. _'Pad and paper, ya shithead. Oh you are so stupid.'_ Turning around, she grabbed the paper and walked around the table to look for the pen. Crouching down to get a peek under the tables, she spotted her prize. "I have found you my pretty. Muhaha-ow." Delicately she rubbed the top of her head as she continued on backing out from under the table. _'I am such a putz. Standing up before you finished exiting from under the table, smooth move ex-lax, such an intelligent idea! Not to mention you have just killed the majority of the oh so few brain cells that you have got left.'_

Slowly standing up she ran a mental check before she continued on her way on. _'Pad, paper, okay, I am good to go.'_ Gazing down at her watch, it dawned on her what time it really was.

"9:32. Oh crap! I am supposed to watch Zachary at 10!" Panic stricken, she raced for the door but had the sneaky suspicion that she was missing something. Sighing, Nia gazed down and checked the contents of her folded arms. The pen and paper were there. Shaking her head to clear her mind from the sudden feeling that she was going to snap, she inhaled and pushed against the slick metal handle. The familiar 'ping' occurred from the worn out hinges as she forced the door open against the wind. "It could be worse." She sputtered out to the wind almost challenging it to do its worst. As if to answer her challenge, a sudden outburst of air caused the door to slam shut resulting in Nia stumbling backwards and fall onto her butt.

Lifting herself from the floor she let out a moan. "Note to self: do not challenge Mother Nature for she will put you in your place." _'And apparently mine is on my ass.'_ Bending down to pick up her materials she assured herself that if she apologizes to the wind that it would let her leave peacefully. Taking a step forward to prepare herself for the possible worst that the air could dish out, she places her hand on the handle but stops before she adds any force to it.

From the corner of her eye she witnesses an image of something standing antagonistic of her. Making sure that she did not imagine it, she turns her head to the side so that she is no longer relying on her peripheral vision but both of her eyes. What lay before was just the mirrored wall that greeted everyone in the mornings, showing the recipient just how bad they looked after Sunday nights. _'It's only your reflection. There is nobody there, Nia. My God! Yep, have definitely lost it. Really have to lay off the late nights and occasional dr-.'_ Rapidly blinking her eyes, she slowly took her hand off the handle and cautiously made her way towards the mirror. _'I have lost it. That image...that girl...she cannot be there. I mean in there. It is impossible. Sure, everyone once in a while thinks that there might be another world behind the...or maybe the mirror is a portal. Maybe she's an apparition. No, it is not possible! I have been spending too much time daydreaming. It isn't possible.' _Each step she took her feet became heavier, dreading the outcome of what could happen. _'What am I doing? I have to get home. Oh, I don't want to know what time is. I am going to have to speed all the way home. 120 clicks should do the trick or maybe 130. I am gonna get pulled over then I'll be given a ticket... well it's not like I can't afford it.'_ She was transfixed where she stood, lost in her own thoughts and by the image of the young girl with black hair that seemed to disappear more with each thought of her leaving. Turning to leave, her heart stopped her in her tracks. Something about that girl tugged at her heart, making her want to cry. _'Her eyes, they are so...something happened to her...why? Why do I want to cry?'_ Leaning her head back to look at the ceiling she sighed as a small tear from her jade eye fell across her tan cheek. _'Earth to Nia, don't forget about Zac.'_ Lifting her arm to above her face she looked at the time. 9:39 its tiny silver plated face read. Letting her head fall to her chest, she scolded herself for being so irresponsible. Raising her head, she ran towards the door, pushing against it with all her might. It opened with ease to the silent night awaiting her. Racing down the concrete stairs, she pulled out her keys to her car and pressed the unlock button.

* * *

The characters from the manga/tv series will not being showing up for a few chapters; trust me they will. 


	2. The Meeting: Part 2

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**Part 2**

'Beep-beep' the car responded to the device held in her hand. Opening the burnt orange door, she threw the to-be-thesis and pen onto the grey passenger seat. Placing her hands on the steering wheel she rested her head against it just until she could regain her composure. Lifting her head, she found herself staring at the steps leading to the library, calling her to come back. Releasing her grip on her keys she placed one into the ignition, lighting her dashboard up and illuminating the clock that now read 9:09.

"What?" Picking up her beige cotton purse, she rummaged through it to locate her cell. Finally finding it, she flipped over the orange cover and turned it on. It played its normal happy greeting as the screen lit up revealing a flower-covered background with 'Aloha' inscribed on to it. To the top of the screen read the time. "Oh thank God, it's only 9:10." Relaxing in her seat, she shifted her car from park to reverse and left the parking lot.

After she left the city, the thoughts of that child left as well, letting her return the once more demanding question that was on her mind. _'What am I going to write about?'_ Coming to a stop at an intersection, she placed a CD into the player and scanned to the number four. The song begins, her song, and she finds herself singing along with it once again. The tune seems to amplify what she is feeling: sorrow, regret and anxiety of not knowing. "Leave, please leave. Do not look back. Escape from this torment, I can't..." Taking her eyes, temporarily, off the road she looks up to the stars and smiles. "I love it out here." She whispers to the windshield then turns her attention back to the gravel road.

Entering her driveway, the motion detector lights lit up, illuminating this chilly spring evening. Pulling into the garage she parked her 'lucky car', the little BMW Beatle she had won in a '50/50' draw. Stepping out of the cedar coloured garage she made her way across the spermatic gravel path that she had laid last fall before the snow had fallen. The little pebbles popped, while the larger stones grinded under her brown ballet flats. Casually, she made her way to the dark mahogany door with intricate designs of copper woven into the stained glass, which shyly showed a tiny peak inside her home, and entered. Inside, she pulled off her shoes and placed them tiredly into the closet -the mirrored closet- to the right of her. _'I really wish that I did not have a fetish with mirrors.'_ Shutting the door that she had opened she realized that she was staring at her reflection with one eye closed and a look of angst on her face. _'Okay, I don't have a fetish but dammit. Why did I have to see...now I am paranoid. GOD DAMMIT. I don't need to be paranoid, I don't, I don't, I DON'T.' _

Stepping out of the entranceway that is separated by a change in the colour and design of flooring, she follows her path down the hallway to her room. On her way there she found herself playing Mission:Impossible with the three mirrors that were on the wall from her starting point to before her bedroom. Each mirror she avoided like it was an ex-lover that deeply hurt you every time you saw them with someone else. Placing her head against the door she pushed it open slowly and let out a groan. _'What the hell did I do to my head? It hurts so much.'_ A voice from inside her gave her an answer that made her want to open the four pack of Smirnoff coolers and downed them in under two minutes, again. _'Maybe you have a headache because you're remembering. Maybe because you know her.'_ Walking over to her mirrored dresser she placed her notebook and pen a top of it. Lifting her head she glared into the mirror, snorting "Yeah, right. Like that is possible." _'But don't you believe in reincarnation?' _"I do, but..." Turning her head slowly to the end table that lay in the corner, she found that the phone mesmerized her. Suddenly, a feeling like she was going to vomit came to life in the pit of her stomach. Slowly it circled around in there until the feeling found its way to her spine and traveled out from there to her legs, arms and head. Slowly she mumbled hazily, "Nicole Gridal." No sooner then had those words touched her tongue had the ebony phone on the maple end table rang. Staring at it in doubt and confusion she realized that it will soon be on the fifth ring and her answering machine would kick in. Running towards it, she jumped on her bed and ran off just to reach the handle before the last ring.

"Hello, Nicole?" she answered feverishly into the phone, part out of breath and part anxiety. _'Please don't let me sound like an idiot and please don't let me be right.'_

"Nia, I didn't know you finally got call display."

"Surprise." _'I didn't.'_

"Um...Zac and I are gonna be a few minutes late. Tyson had to stay late at the dealership...customer had issues with an invisible problem. If you ask me..."

"Nicole," _'Am I losing it?'_

"Yeah."

"I think Tyson's ready to go." _'Did I hear Tyson say he was ready? Or am I guessing again?'_

"No, he is..." From the background, a door slams shut a there is a muffled groan followed by a few swears. "Tyson watch your mouth. Zachary already knows other words for... well are you ready?" She calls over her shoulder and a muffled 'yes' is the reply. "Are you psychic or something?"

"No. I am not. Just a lucky guess." _'A damn lucky guess. What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Okay, you don't have to get all defensive and everything. I was kidding. You sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, I am just...I need a shower, a nice long hot shower." _'What is happening?'_

Putting the handle back into the phone cradle, she crossed the light maple hardwood flooring and entered the powder room. A long horizontal mirror with vanity lights lit up the left side with a long faux marble table with a sink underneath. This room, along with her walk-in closet was never a part of the original blueprint, but the original bathroom she found was way too big. So she split the enlarged bathroom in half and created the bathroom in one half, and powder room along walk-in closet in the other half. Turning to her right, she entered the closet. More mirrors awaited her in there, one on the wall opposite to her bedroom and the other right in front of her. _'My God, I DO have a mirror fetish...' _"But they are so pretty." She walked up to the lightly stained mirrors with ivy and small delicate flowers, which intertwined together, that border this life size reflection of her. Delicately she traced the pattern, ever so lightly, and landed her head against it. "So..." she let out a small sigh as her eyes closed and her memories took her back to the library. She relived everything. The tapping of the pen. The wind that seemed out to get her. The stupid watch. And that black haired melancholy faced girl. Opening her eyes she was greeted by a pair of dark rich chocolate eyes staring back at her.


	3. The Meeting: Part 3

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**Part 3**

_'What the fuck is going on?'_ She hurriedly stumbled back and found herself in the powder room, staring intently back at the mirror. A young face, much alike in the colour and built of her own, was looking at her encircled by the long midnight tresses falling just below her shoulder. She only came up to maybe half-length in the mirror and looked to be of the age six or seven. The expression in her eyes were those of a trickster who just caught their victim, changed to that of a wounded animal, all frightened and worried about what will happen next. Nia, slowly turning away found herself realizing that the girl resembles her when she was young. _'Emotionally anyway.'_ Stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door she began to take off her clothes revealing skin covered by goose bumps. Taking off her silver chained belt she placed it on the counter with her bracelet, necklace and graduation ring. Undoing the front of the skirt, it slid off of her and fell onto the floor and soon followed her shirt and bra and boy shorts. Crossing the cold, bare floor she stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. She let the steam fill up the shower until she could no longer see through the frosted glass that encircled her. Stepping under the shower and letting the hot enticing water sweep over her, she felt her goose bumps finally disappear, for they now had no choice. Leaning against the shower wall, she slid down it until she reached the bottom and sat hunched, letting the water cascade over her. Her mind wandered to her childhood, with her father and mother. Before he died. Before they separated. When he never deserved the title father. When he was still alive.

A young round-faced chubby girl came running up the stairs to greet her father who had just come home from work. To this day she does not know how, but she remembered waking up at the bottom of the stairs. _'He threw me. Why? What did I do? Why did he?'_ Her mom finally summoned up all he courage to serve him with the divorce papers. She remembers stepping off that bus and her mom having her and her two younger sisters bags packed and in the car. They left right after the bus had pulled away from their house. Dozens of memories flooded back to her, more similar to this and others happier. Then he was killed due to his drunk driving. He was drinking that night because Nia confronted her father about her past and what he had done to her physically, emotionally but above all psychologically. He went to a bar after that. She believed that she might actually accept him as the idea of her father.

Standing up, she shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. The cooler air touched her skin making the goose bumps reappear, but this time for a different reason not due to fear. Water droplets formed paths across her body and descended to the ground reluctantly. Grabbing a towel she dried off herself and slipped into the bathrobe that was hanging on some hooks adjacent of the shower. Picking up her clothes, she put them in the hamper in the closet and proceeded back to the powder room. Placing her jewellery in the little carved box, she found herself, once again transfixed in the mirror. No longer was she wanting to see the little black haired girl, for she was seeing her own childlike reflection of a chubby faced kid encircled in the most muted brown of curls. Picking up her blow dryer she ran the brush through it and as she was drying her hair, became lost in her own thoughts once more.

_'Why? Why? Why! Dammit Nia. Who cares why? I do. 'Who cares? It could have been worse he could of beat you. He did. No he could have BEAT you. Raped you. Molested you. He didn't. There you go. See it could always be worse, besides, would you really give those memories up? Yes. Are you sure? No. No, that you would give up those memories or, no that you wouldn't. No that I wouldn't! Why is that pray tell? Because. Because why? Because they made me who I am! They have become a part of me for the better. At least I knew my father...at least I remember him.'_


	4. The Meeting: Part 4

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**Part 4**

The image of that girl flashed through her head, this time she was smiling and nodding. _'What are you nodding at? Are you nodding because I am understanding you.'_ "Or are you nodding because I am crazy?" She said plainly with a bit of callus in her voice. Looking at the mirror a state of alarm entered her. _'What if she answers my question?'_ "Do not answer my question!" Nia commanded the mirror, but all the mirror showed her was the frizzy, knotted dark auburn hair atop a paranoid face. Shutting the blow dryer off, she started to brush the tangles out of her hair. "Oh, come on please work for me. Nicole is going to be here any minute with Zac and I...am..not..ready...to answer...the door...in...this....I am naked for crying out loud." The fight with the brush now seemed to be over, for she could no longer find any more tangles located in her hair. "Ah, that's better." Placing her brush on the tabletop, she entered back into the walk-in closet, and taking a look at the mirror she curtsied to it. _'I will not be able to dress in here for fear of being violated!' _Without even thinking, she answered herself, "Relax, she isn't a pervert," and with a bit of surprise to the answer, she found that she was back to being comfortable strolling around the room naked. Pulling out her drawer, she picked out some white boy-cut panties and slid them on. Reaching into one of the drawers above the one that was currently half way out, she pulled out a cotton candy pink spaghetti strap and put it on. _'I love these shirts. Built in shelves to put my racks. Love it!'_

Faintly, a familiar chime of bells filled the house and Nia just stood there dumbfounded to what they were. "Wait a minute...they're here! Shit!" Grabbing a pair of brown cotton-lycra pants, she slipped them on and grabbed a hair elastic before she raced to the door. Running down the hall, she wrapped the elastic around her hair until it was in a ponytail, but alas her victory would not be so sweet for she ended up slipping on the entrance rug and started her all-to-familiar fall. This time it was different for instead of landing on her butt, she ended up landing -gracefully- in a crouching position in front of the door. _'That was...cool, but weird, but...answer the door!'_ Standing up, she opened the door and let Nicole and Tyson in just for a moment. They exchanged a few words before Nicole handed Nia Zachary's over night bag and kissed him goodnight.

"Thanks Nia, I owe you one." Tyson whispered into her ear after he kissed his son goodbye. "Maybe I should set you up with one of my friends as payment."

"No, that is okay."

"Oh, come on Nia," piped in her sister as she reached for Tyson's hand. "You haven't even been on a date. How are you going to find your Mr. Right, hmm?"

"I have been on a date." She retorted defensively.

"Grad dates don't count." Nicole added pointing a finger at her.

"Maybe I am just one of those people who aren't meant to live happily-ever-after."

"Oh, that's bull-" Tyson remarked but his sentence was soon cut off for Nicole's hand was covering his mouth and she was scowling at him in the worst way.

"Not in front of Zac." She whispered to him. "I don't want him to turn out like me."

"He won't." Tyson said comfortingly as he put one arm around her. "If anything, he'll turn out like me."

Nia smiled but inside she was yearning for someone as well and she felt like she was going to go on another self-pity ride. She did not need another one of those, not after how weird the day was.

"Besides," he continued. "It is not like it would be that hard for her to get a guy. I mean, come on, look at your body, I mean really look at it. Damn. You do have a good body." As if sensing Nicole's look of disapproval and her hand coming up to slap him on the head, he turned and looked at her. "I was giving her a compliment and trying to raise her self-esteem. You women have a lot of issues with that. I am not hitting on her; I am just giving her a compliment. That is all. Besides I am married to you..." Leaning down her whispered into Nicole's ear something that made her giggle and blush.

"I think we should go." She said as she leaned over to give Nia a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Yeah, I think you should go."

"Bye." They both called back in unison.

Closing the door with her foot, she carried Zac to one of the spare bedrooms. "Somebody's getting lucky tonight." She whispered softly with a chuckle in her voice so that she would not wake up Zac. He's breathing changed and he squirmed in her arms.

"Auntie," he asked half awake and half on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum. "Who is getting lucky?"

"Your mom and dad." She answered without thinking. _'Whoops. What are the chances that he knows what I am talking about? He's only three.'_

"They always have fun together when I am gone. Why can I never have fun with them?"

_'Ah, such innocence.'_ "Because there are three types of fun: the first kind..." She said pushing the door open to the room next to hers. Its walls are painted pale green and the furniture and cloth textures in the room make it look like it just came out of a home designer magazine. "...of fun is kid fun. Fun for you but not fun for adults. The second kind of fun is adult fun. Fun for adults but for you kids, it is like going to the doctor. Not fun."

"Ow. Adult's fun is weird." He answered back as she put him on the bed. He stood up and started jumping on it. "What is the third kind of fun?"

_'Wow, he actually has been listening. I am impressed. Should I let him continue on jumping on the bed? Yah, he'll crawl right in and go to sleep after I am done talking.'_ "The third kind of fun is group fun. It is fun the both adults and kids like."

"But not all adults like kid fun even if some older people do." He said with a pout on his face as he crawled under the sheets, waiting for his Aunt to tuck him in.

"That is true. But some older people-"

"Ain't fun."

Nia laughed as she kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in. _'Cute, very cute.' _"I have an idea." She said kneeling down on the ground. "How about I take you to Chucky Cheese's tomorrow?" _'That should make him happier and give him both fun.'_

"If it is all right with you Aunt," he said sitting up. "I'd rather stay here and like jumping puddles and catching froggies."

"Why?"

"There are more kid fun stuff out here then at home."

"Well, okay then. It is a date." Standing up she walked to the door. "Is this okay?" She asked as she left the door open a crack.

"Yup, that's good. Um, Aunt Nia?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you married? Daddy says you are afraid to get hurt. Is that true?"

_'Ouch, close to home.'_ Opening the door again, she sat next to Zachary and looked at him. "I am not afraid of getting hurt, I don't want to hurt other people." She said solemnly.

"Don't worry," He noted cheerfully. "You haven't hurt me and I have known you my whole living."

"That's 'whole life' Zacster." She chuckled once again and rubbed his head before she gave him another good night kiss.

"Whatever. Night Auntie Nia."

"Night."

Closing the door she heard the bed rustle momentarily then stop and his breathing evened out. _'I wish I could fall asleep that fast.'_ Leaving, she went back to her room and closed the door a bit. Walking to one of the ceiling high windows that lay evenly spaced against the far wall, she stared at the moon. _'It's a harvest moon tonight. So gorgeous. I want to get married! At least I want to find love...maybe even true love. Get real Nia, you have a better chance of winning the lotto or being struck by lightning. Which is ironic, because both have already happened.'_ Walking away from the window, she climbed on to her bed and leisurely made her way under the sheets. "Maybe I will find my true love in my dreams. Yeah right. I wish." Laying her head on the pillow, she slowly slipped into the comforting darkness that is your dreams, dreams that reveal your true self, the future, hidden wants and problems, and even the past.


	5. Remembering Through a Dream: Part 1

**Chapter Two: Remembering Through a Dream**

**Part 1**

Light rays shine in from a window revealing little dancers of dust. Gently they intermingle with each other and dance softly until they reach the ground and part. A woman is standing beside the window with her arms crossed and has a look of worry etched onto her face. Her eyes are the colour of the purest jade framed by auburn eyebrows and a few silent tears. Her reddish-brown curls are held up in a ponytail-style bun, by a gold hair clip and pin. The accessory is turquoise and black with carvings of water reeds and palm branches, amidst the sun's watchful eye. She is wearing a cream colour dress that compliments her lightly sun-kissed complexion. It is an off the shoulder style and has two ovals cut in the sides revealing the lower half of her ribs and the top of her hips. The two ovals come together and stop in the front just short a few inches before her naval and on her back before her spine. The top of her dress, along with two ovals, is boarded by a strip of gold presenting her with a look of one with superior status. Three rows of beads of hematite, lapis lazuli and opal are arranged in a pattern that lay carefully tied above her pelvis.

A shadow approaches her, and lowering her head she manages a smile as she wipes the tears away from her eyes. Startled by an unheard sound she turns and looks at the shadow. The daylight comes in from the open balcony illuminating an opal pendent, laden via silver, and attached by an onyx ribbon. The jewel seems to be alive from being touched by the light, exhibiting swirls of smoke inside this cloudy transparent stone. She laughs, takes a humble bow then says something inaudible. The shadow bows as well, then approaches her. It seems to ask her something for she just smiles and moves her lips to respond but nothing is heard.

_'Is that me? Where am I? Why can't I hear? What is going on?'_

The shadow gives her its arm and motions for them to continue forward. Their skin tone is much more darker and muscular then her own. On his forearm lay a gold armlet along, with her hand atop it. Motioning to a burgundy and mahogany bench, she sits down and he crosses over to the other side of her. Sitting down, his shoulders move in hesitation but quickly correct themselves. The shifting from his shoulders results in the crimson jewel, on the centre of his chest adornment, to cast designs on the sand walls. The jewel is in the centre of two falcon wings that are onyx and sea green in colour, within the gold template. His face became less shadowed and a set of deep violet eyes come into view, which are staring at her. His eyes are filled with an array of emotions, from deep remorse to a tinge of hope. Little strands of indigo and blonde shyly show themselves from under the nemes. Abruptly turning his head, her eyes follow his gaze. Two girls, sisters, pass the Pharaoh and the woman. They both bow, but not to the Pharaoh, to the woman at his side. A conversation from the two girls is heard as they raise their heads to leave, but their mouths do not make any movement.

The shorter of the two girls gives them both a brief - hopeful - smile, then turns to leave with her sister. As they approach the end of the hall, her expression changes to a frown, which is soon followed by the crossing of the arms and a frustrated groan. Her thoughts explain her sudden change of expression.

'_The Pharaoh and Priestess Niasstrah are always found together lately. They are rarely apart. It has been a while since she has arrived, and I have never seen the Pharaoh smile like that since his father - O Osiris, guard him well - was alive. Why did Ptah make those two so stubborn? It's so obvious that the Pharaoh would like Niasstrah for his own, that a blind man could see it! Why does he not make her head wife and be done with it. It is not like that he can fear rejection, for how could she say no?'_

The eldest's head rose quickly, giving off a look of confusion within her eyes. The priestess smiles at her, causing the girl to feel a bit more relieved. Continuing down the hall, with her sister right beside her, she found herself offering up a silent prayer.

'_Lovely Seshat, I implore you to cut any strings of fate that you've tied, that has bound those two together. He is still hurting and she does not care to hurt him anymore then he already is. I know it is not my position to make such a great request, but please, I…at least search both of their hearts before you tie the knot.'_

The two servants disappear from sight as they reach the end of the hall.

'_Wait. What is this? What the hell it this? This is not how it started. This was supposed to be romantic and Hollywood, not like my life. Ahhhhh, even my dreams aren't letting me escape my every day dilemma. Why can't I even find happiness in my dreams?' _The images fade slowly but her consciousness refuses to accept the dream. _'Dreams are meant to be a place of refuge from the waking hours, from reality. They should not remind you of what you haven't got. What I don't have.'_

_'Not all dreams remind you of what you have not obtained. Some remind you of what you have forgotten.'_

_'I have never met him before. How can I remember him?'_

_'You have been sleeping for a while, Niasstrah. It is time for you to awaken once more.'_

_'Niasstrah? Niasstrah! My name is Ni-'_

_'Yes, but once you were called Niasstrah and once you were in love with him.'_

_'Him?'_

_'Him.'_

_'The Pharaoh?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'THAT Pharaoh?' _

_'I can not lie.'_

_'Him.'_

_'Why are you not accepting the truth?'_

_'Well, for instance, in all my years of obsessing over books, movies and sites, I have never come across one image that looks like him. Explain that.'_

_'I cannot.'_

_'Why, because you can't remember?'_

_'No, I remember everything.'_

_'Then tell me why.'_

_'No, you have not yet found the answer as to why?'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'You know the answer.'_

_'Who is that girl?'_

_'You already know.'_

_'What is going on?'_

_'You know but you are too afraid to know, so you keep yourself from finding out the truth.'_

_'So, the truth is that I am afraid?'_


	6. Remembering Through a Dream: Part 2

**Chapter Two: Remembering Through a Dream**

**Part 2**

Nia sat up with a start; the sheets clung to her body that was riddled with sweat. "What the hell was that?" Climbing out of the bed, she made her way to the mirrored desk that was located right beside the door to her room. On the corner farthest from the door lay a chipped brown box.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

Professor Tylor had brought it back from Egypt and put it in the silent auction. All the proceeds would be donated back to help the university. She was not one to bid at auctions, for she did not like to get her hopes up on a item that she wanted, but had a slim chance at getting. She, however, did enjoy browsing the auctions to dream of what she wanted. Browsing the tables, she stopped in front of a piece that caught her eye. It was a battered palm wood box with hieroglyphics. Picking it up to inspect it, she was surprised to find that it weighed more then it appeared. Gazing down at the description paper, she read 'Item: Egyptian Box'. _'Really? Well, that doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it?' _Skipping a sentence, she looked to see who brought it, it read 'Donated by: Professor Tylor'. Enquiring to see who else had bid on the item, she found three names. Two she recognized. One was a student in shop class and the other was her own, Nia Kaur. Frowning, she looked over to see if there was a bid amount placed in the slot. There was not. Picking up the pen, she started to cross out her name but stopped. She could not bring herself to cross out her name. Her body would not let her. Sighing, she decided to give donate some money to the university.

"A little pricey for a piece of fake memorabilia."

'_I am gonna smack that little so-and-so's face in, and I am going to smile while I am doing.' _"Look," she started but stopped when she realized who it was. It was the professor himself. Dumbfounded, she arched an eyebrow to question him. "Why did you just insult something you donated?"

"I guess partially, correct - entirely, I wanted to see your reaction."

"Why would you want to see my reaction?"

"I find it entertaining when people become over protective over something that they cherish."

Rolling her eyes at him, she laughed. Then a thought struck her. Why did he write her name down? Focusing her sight back onto him, she inquired, "Excuse me, Professor Tylor, but why did you put my name on the sheet?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"It has to be you for no one else would have known I'd want it."

"You sound confident, even though, you are wrong."

'_I can't be wrong. I know he did it, didn't he?' _"I don't think I'm wrong."

A hearty laugh erupted from his chest and it startled Nia to hear it. He watched her back away from him puzzled, confusion taking over in her eyes. A grey eyebrow arched over all knowing hazel eyes, as his laughter died down.

"Miss Kaur, there is something I would care to discuss with you outside."

He took a step toward the back door then stopped. Turning around, he brought a hand to his trimmed, snow-white, beard and stroked it thoughtfully. A mischievous smile crept on his face that made Nia feel that at this moment, he looked a lot like her father and stepfather. Shaking her head, she frowned as his warm face continued to look at her.

"If you wanted the box so bad," he mused as he turned his back to her. "Then why did you want to cross out your name?"

Nia stood there and stared at his back. _'Why did I want to cross my name out?' _Letting her eyes drop to the floor, she contemplated this question. "I didn't," she mumbled to herself. Bringing her head up, she realized Professor Tylor had left. Moving her head around, she caught sight of his chocolate brown apparel exiting the gymnasium's back door. Slightly alarmed, she made her way as quickly as she could through this animate maze. Stepping outside, she saw summer slowly paint her colours across the sky. Walking up to him, she mimicked him leaning against the hollow metal railing, frowning.

"I didn't."

"You 'didn't' what?"

"I didn't cross my name out."

"Ah, but you were going too." Turning to his front, he rested his forearms against the railing and let out a sigh.

'_Okay, I am becoming a little weirded out right about now. Wait a minute, why am I freaking? He is like my grandpa. Chill Nia, chill.'_ His voice broke Nia out of her little 'Twilight Zone' moment, and brought her back to the here and likely. They continued their conversation.

"In your essay, you brought such compelling evidence that the deciphering of the possible 'pre-old kingdom hieroglyphics', may be mistranslated. I do not know what gave you that idea, but..." He sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders.

"But, what?" She was on pins and needles now. Was it good news or bad news that she was about to receive? Casually looking up to the sky he asked her if she had her thesis started yet. "No. I don't even have an idea." She commented, rolling her eyes then returned her gaze back towards him. "I am working on a idea. It is not that like I haven't been working on it." _'Smart Nia. Make yourself sound more stupid. When will you learn to keep your mouth shut, and let people just say what they are going to say.'_

"I think you already have your thesis idea."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. _'I hate it when people beat around the bush and just don't come out and say it.'_

Standing beside the front entranceway must have been someone that Professor Taylor knew, for he just left Nia abruptly, standing there dumbfounded. Another hour passed by, she mingled with her friends and slowly made her way through the maze of tables again. "What am I doing?" She whispered under her breath. _'I don't know, what are you doing? I have seen all these things dozens of times already, it is not like anything else I happen to like will pop up out of the ordinary.' _Continuing down the labyrinth of tables and people, an epiphany occurred. Subconsciously, every time she passed by the table that had the chipped hieroglyph box on it, she would check to see if anyone else had placed a bid. _'Why am I being over protective over a box? It doesn't make sense. Wait a minute. Back track. Since when does anything I do make sense to me?' _Leaning against another of these white show case tables, she pondered this thought. Placing her hand on the table her hand brushed something. It was rough yet smooth and felt all so familiar. Looking to see what was touching her hand she rolled her eyes as she allowed herself to have a short mental break down. _'I am a charged electron and that damn box is the nucleus. I can't stay away. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why am I obsessed over something that does not belong to me.? Oh yes, but it does belong to me. And with this unknown box, I shall rule the world. Muhahaha. I am better now. Oh man, I need a smoke. Wait a minute, do I smoke? Nope. Okay. Bring on the booze! I have ta getowta here.'_

Weaving herself in and out of bodily traffic, she made her way to back outdoors were she waited until the auction was over.

A voice came on from inside announcing the recipients who had obtained what they wanted. Finally it came down to number five-four-two-six: the Egyptian box. Nia found that she was crossing her fingers and let out a groan. _'Come on girl. Here is the reality, you are not going to get it so stop getting your hopes up. Remember that ...' _Her thoughts were interrupted by sound of her name. _'Okay, maybe I got it._

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

Suddenly she had the feeling that she was not alone. Opening the box she found her beloved hair clip with pin. Running her fingers over the intricate design of the gold surface she relived how ecstatic she felt when she opened it. What even surprised her, and not to mention her professor more, is that after he congratulated her on getting it, she opened it in front of him. Gasping, she looked at him and asked if he knew about what lay inside. Nodding his head as he turned to walk away he said 'Now I know.' _'I can't believe that he let me keep it.' _Upon bringing it home, she had wondered how much it was worth but that idea soon died as she became fondly attached to it. When she could, she wore the clip in her hair. She was also becoming pretty good at doing different styles with it in her hair. But she mostly preferred the ponytail-style bun. _'Just like in my dream.' _The image of her self in that lovely flowing cream and gold dress, and they way she looked sent a shiver throughout her that seemed to reach to the very depths of her being. _'What was with that dream?' _She turned and faced the mirror and studied it for a while. Putting her hand against the smooth glass, she let it slide down, creating an eerie sound that could make your skin crawl but to her, right now she found it comforting.

"Auntie Nia," came a voice that startled her but also brought her back to what was really going on. That was a dream. Nothing more. "I was wondering..." She let out a laugh a returned the hair clip back to its container. Turning to her nephew she rubbed him on the head as he stared at her with confusion.


	7. Remembering Through a Dream: Part 3

**Chapter Two: Remembering Through a Dream**

**Part 3**

"DO NOT start saying 'I was wondering.' Trust me. I said it all majority of my life and it drove your grandma and mom nuts. Just tell me what is it that you want."

"Um, I -er, could you make pancakes?"

"How about waffles? I can't make pancakes from scratch very well, unless you want to start growing another twin and we would have to send you to a zoo." _'Why can't I make pancakes? Waffles are harder.'_

His eyes widened as he looked at her. "No, waffles are good. I like them better anyway."

"Okay, you want to help me with making them?"

"Yes, please!"

"Okay, lets get going."

Arriving in the kitchen, she told him to get out the necessary supplies while she retrieved the cookbook. Placing the cookbook down on the counter, she helped him on getting the rest of the supplies. Pulling over a chair from the kitchen table, he set it beside the counter and climbed on it so he could watch her, waiting for his instructions. She could not get over how much he was growing up. Last time he stayed overnight, her wanted a bedtime story and that is when Nicole and Tyson had brought him over closer to 11 pm. And, he had yet to throw a temper tantrum, yet.

"Now, we fold the egg whites in."

"Fold? How do we fold it? They are not clothes."

Smiling, she stood behind him showing him how, moving the spatula lightly; you could fold egg whites into the batter.

"What does these do?" He asked pointing at the almost engulfed whites.

"It makes the waffles fluffy."

"Cool. Will I become fluffy?"

"No."

After placing the batter in the waffle iron, she started on the dishes while Zachary set the table. While removing a nice golden brown waffle from the iron, the sound of shattered glass was heard followed by an almost silent 'uh-oh.' Placing the waffle on the plate, she hurried into the kitchen to see what had happened. There he was standing over a broken glass looking like he was going to cry.

"I am sorry." He whispered, choking back tears from his brown eyes that he inherited from his mother.

Nia looked at the shattered glass then looked at him. "Are you okay?" He nodded. "Okay, how about you go to the pantry and get out the broom and I will sweep this up. In the mean time, you can get another glass." Nodding solemnly, he went to get the broom. Nia, returned back into the kitchen to place more batter on the iron and went back to pick up the larger pieces of glass. After cleaning up the little accident and all the waffles were made, they both sat down at the table, right beside each other. They ate their waffles in uncomfortable silence. Nia for sure thought that he was going to cry when he broke that glass. Finally, she broke the silence.

"You know, it was just a glass. I can buy more of them."

"I know."

"So, I am not mad at you."

"I know."

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"Uh -." He looked up at her uneasy if he should answer but then gave the biggest smile. "Your great. If you don't find someone, when I am older, can I marry you?" Nia's eyes shot open at the question, almost choking on the piece of waffle that lay mashed in her mouth. _'What the heck brought that up?'_ Swallowing, she thought of how to turn the toddler down. _'Might as well do it the easy way.' _Thinking back to her dream, she smiled.

"Sorry Zachary, I think I want to marry someone else."

"Aw, you sure? Okay then. I will tell Daddy that you are marrying someone else. Auntie, can I have another waffle...please."

_'Oh, boy. I think I walked into that one. Now just to make sure that Nic and Ty don't take it literally.' _Putting another crisp, syrup drenched waffle on his plate she started clearing off the table. After both of them were done cleaning up, they got dressed and went on their 'date' in the back yard.

Stepping outside, the sun shone with such enthusiasm even though it was hiding behind soft white counterparts. Covering her eyes with her hand, she looked up at the sky to witness five pelicans fly overhead. Smiling to herself, she decided to find her nephew to show him these birds. Finding him wasn't that difficult, for she knew exactly where he was. He was at the slough looking for frogs among the cattails and reeds.

"Hey Zacster! Come, see the pelicans." Nia called out, pointing to the sky.

"Wow," he commented in awe as these white turkey-like birds flew above, talking to one another. Looking down at Zachary, she noticed his expression change. "What is a pelly-kin?"

"Remember the bird from 'Finding Nemo' that had Dory and Nemo's dad in his mouth." He nodded. "Well, that is a pelican."

"Cool."

"Ready to go?"

"Yes!"


	8. Remembering Through a Dream: Part 4

**Chapter Two: Remembering Through a Dream**

**Part 4**

Rustling of the wind through the trees was all she cared about at the moment. Grass surrounded her and her mind slowly drifted, as she watched the few clouds drift overhead. Slowly, she closed her eyes as the cry of a hawk sounded overhead. Her breath quickened slightly as her head began to spin. The hawk's call echoed through her mind once more, then it sent her falling.

An arm extended, holding a blade of grass, began to slightly tickle her nose. Her body responded with a slight twitch. Slowly, the hand motioned the blade again. Twitch.

Her eyes flickered as she heard he name be called. _'Who is calling me? I know that voice.' _Her eyelids flickered as a face came into view. Dark. Black eyes. A scar above the left eyebrow. Clean shave. Bald. _'I know you, but -' _Her arm reached out for him.

"AUNTIE!"

Her eyes shot open with the sudden outburst of her name. Abruptly she sat up and smacked heads with her nephew, who on cue, started to cry.

_'Oh, my god.' _"I am so sorry Zac. Come here. I am so sorry." Softly she spoke to him as she rocked him back and forth in her arms. Inspecting his head, she was relieved that she did not find any bruises. The wind continued to blow softly, giving warm kisses on the cheek.

Zachary lay in his aunt's arm and sighed. He wasn't hurt that bad, it was more the shock that made him cry. Sighing contently, he looked up. He enjoyed thoroughly being with his aunt, for she gave him a sense of calm. He didn't understand that though, all he knew was that he looked forward to the next time his parents wanted to be alone. Quietly, he began to laugh and pointed out two birds sitting in a tree. "Auntie, look."

Nia followed his finger to two birds, hawks, sitting in a tree. A shiver suddenly ran through her. She watched them, cautiously, and then they did something unexpected. They began to hop down each branch in unison until they were exactly eye level with her. She was freaked out beyond belief. _'Nia, this is wrong and you know it. They shouldn't be able to...I am getting...Why am I...What the hell!' _The male bird hopped down to the last sturdy branch and stared at her. Nia gulped and found herself wanting to become invisible. What she did not comprehend was why she felt so afraid. Zachary moved out of her arms to go inspect these birds. Subconsciously, she wrapped her arms around him, not allowing him any movement.

"I just want to go see them."

"Be careful," was all she could say. She could not remove her eyes from that hawk. She was aware that the female, presumably his mate, was watching the child. Then it hit her, the reason why she was afraid. Those clear, pale eyes entranced her, beckoned her to come. Where, she did not know. Her head began to spin once more. Blinking her eyes to banish the spell, she looked at the ground, focusing on a ladybug making its way down a stem of grass. Those eyes were not supposed to belong to a hawk, there was too much intelligence within them. Too much. As she inhaled, panic took over her. Turning her head, her mind screamed at her to stop Zachary.

"STOP!" she cried as she pulled him back. Instantly, the female hawk swooped down and picked up a wolf spider. Nia shivered uncontrollably thinking what could have happened. Zachary was allergic to spider bites. Deathly allergic. The small, brown hawk came back and landed less then two feet in front of them. Still clutching the spider in her mouth, she tilted her head to the side, watching them. Zachary's eyes widened at the sight of the hairy spider. Nia stared at the pair of hawks before her, and then frowned at her own stupidity.

She sighed, and then quickly looked back at Zachary, who had left her lap. He was sitting in front of the hawk, with an outstretched hand. Her eyes widened, but she did not say a thing, just watched. The spider still was very much alive, for its little legs were still squirming, but the hawk was so careful with it. She constantly shifted her gaze from male to female. _'Husband and wife? Why am I using these terms with them?' _Zachary's hand gently patted the hawk's head. _'Maternal instinct?' _The more she stared the more she began to believe that these were not normal birds, if they were birds. _'Not husband and wife. The similarities they share are more of a family relation. Brother and sister, perhaps?' _The more decorative of the two, for some reason felt left out, flew abruptly towards Zachary and almost ran into his head. He freaked out and fell backwards. The female dropped the spider from her mouth and started squawking at the male in a commanding manor. _'Definitely not brother and sister. Mother and son?' _The bickering from the birds continued until the male was pinned on his back, with the female giving him death stares. Nia broke out laughing. "Definitely mother and son." The two birds stopped fighting and stared at her. Nia's laughing subsided as she once more swallowed. "Don't tell me you can understand me," she commented as she looked over at Zac. "Understand us, I mean." She received nothing other then stares from them. "Okay, going crazy."

Zachary looked up at her and smiled. In his hand, he was holding the spider. "ZACHARY!" She flicked the spider from his hand and quickly picked him up. "What are you doing? You don't like spiders, remember."

"I do like spiders, my body doesn't."

"Okay, so your body isn't the one that likes 'em. How is your -oh, my God." The palm of his hand was slightly swollen, and in the center, it was beginning to blister. "No," she pleaded under her breath. "Oh God, no."

"Auntie,"

"I know, Zac."

"Auntie,"

"Zac,"

"My hand, it -"

"You will be okay." Her body wanted to bolt back to her house, but her legs would not move. _'Nia, what the hell did you do? What did you do!' _She stared at the birds in front of her, pleading with her eyes for them to do something. "Please." She managed to say. Zachary had stopped talking. His face was pale and he was cold. He was still breathing, but struggling. _'His epee-pen, why didn't you bring it?' _The male hawk hopped in front of her. _'What are you going to tell Nicole? What are you going to tell them?' _The female fluttered beside her. "OW!" The hawk had pecked her on the leg. "I know I deserved it, but could you - OW!" Pecked once again. The hawk just continued to stare at her, eyes narrowing as it squawked at her. Tears streamed down her face as feeling resumed in her body once more, but it did not matter for she just collapsed. Holding him close to her body, she felt his breath, his very life, leave him. _'No. You can't die Zac, you can't. You are not supposed to, not yet. Not now.' _

From the depths of her mind, came a voice. _'Then why are you letting him?' _

_'That voice,' matched_ the woman's voice from her dream. It was not her own. _'I have lost it. I have lost it. I have murdered my nephew and I am crazy.'_

_'He is not dead until you let my husband embrace him.'_

She lifted her head and found herself face to face with the female hawk. "You," she looked over to the male hawk, "and you're her -" Her eyes went back to Zachary's body. She could not see anymore. Her eyes were to full of tears. "I can't."

The female hawk fluttered furiously in front of her, wings beating her face. _'You can Nia, you can! What are you so afraid of?'_

"Failure."

_'Oh Nia, you truly are a stubborn one. Wake up then if you are tired from this dream.'_


	9. Remembering Through a Dream: Part 5

**Chapter Two: Remembering Through a Dream**

Part 5

_'What?'_

_'NIA!'_

Her eyes shot open with the sudden outburst of her name. Abruptly she sat up and smacked heads with her nephew, who on cue, started to cry. Looking around, she sat flabbergasted. _'What just happened?'_ Zachary sat behind her rubbing his head vigorously, crying only slightly. Turning to face him she asked if he was okay and hugged him.

"Hey Auntie, look." Zachary pointed to something behind her. She froze in her spot, only for a moment, then they dizzy spell returned. Rubbing her temples, she sighed.

"There are two hawks behind me, aren't there?"

"How did you know?"

"I am psychic or psychotic. Chose one."

He just stared at her, confused. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think it is time we go home."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Auntie, the haw-"

"Ignore them. Let's go."

Pulling Zachary by the arm, she forced him to follow. After a while, she started to hear laughing. _'What is he laughing at?' _

"Sssshhh." Nia turned to him and he looked away.

"Alright Zac, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Nothing!"

"I'll tell your mom you have been lying."

"That's not fair! I have been doing as you asked."

"Doing what?"

"Ignoring."

Nia sighed heavily. _'So I am being followed. Hold a sec, what makes me think that they are following me?' _Giving into temptation, she looked behind her. _'Oh God! And I had to look why?' _Both hawks were following her, and making sure they were very obvious at that. She groaned. _'None of this makes sense. Dollars and cents. Invest in the market today. Aw gawd. Curse you trimark! I have missed my mark by a long shot. I need to get shot. I might as well be shot. I could have killed the Zacster. Back up, what in my right mind makes - the hawks. Rig-ht. _

Coming to the kitchen door, she shoved Zachary in first, all the while still quite aware that she was being stalked by air. _'What the heck is going on Nia?'_

It was not until the early evening where she had finally calmed done had she stopped freaking out at Zachary. After apologizing to him, but not telling him exactly the reason as to why, they sat down on the floor in front of the television to watch a movie. He had chosen 'Finding Nemo', which had seemed quite appropriate. Air popped popcorn sat in a bowl in front of them, covered with powdered sour cream and onion seasoning. Half way through the movie, at the point where they are asking the tuna for directions to Sydney, she looked to her left. Out through the kitchen window, she could see very easily even though that the sun was going down, were two distinctive shapes perched on a branch. Heavily sighing, she decided to ignore them, and then maybe they would go away. She had a slight inkling that that may not work, by it was worth a shot anyway. After they finished the movie, she picked him up to take him to bed.

"They are still watching us," he remarked softly as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

She groaned. This was beyond past weird. She started to scan her memories for any sign of hawk mistreatment. There was obviously none. _'What are they still doing here? What are they waiting for?'_ Shaking her head, she walked back to the spare bedroom. After she helped Zachary change and put him to bed, she crouched down beside him and stroked his forehead carefully. Her mind flashed back to when she was holding him in her arms, watching him die. Her hand froze, as her face grew pale. That dream was too real. Standing up, she closed the door slightly, and headed back towards her room.

Entering her bedroom, she stopped and stared straight at her windows. The drapes covered them, but she knew what lay beyond them. Those two hawks were waiting, watching her. She did not know why, but she was beginning to feel annoyed, no, frustrated, no, anger. Anger of what were they doing. Anger from what she had experienced. She knew, for some reason, it had to be their doing. Rationally, she would not be blaming two birds for something this unreasonable, but this was beyond reasonable. She knew she saw her nephew die. She knew she heard the female hawk talk. She knew that they were not just hawks. She knew that this was not just a coincidence.

Throwing back her drapes, a giant gust of wind entered her room. It was very robust and a distinct odour. The wind itself was warm, as if heated by the sun itself. Blinking, she found that she was just staring at the moon that was now beginning to wane. Slowly she felt it, that same eerily presence she had felt when she had picked up that box from the auction. She breathed in, and a shudder took hold of her. Her stomach started to turn, and she held her abdomen for fear that she would be sick.

_"Ageriw reka, Niasstrah, tenri shuari askha." _This time the voice was masculine. Turning to face where the voice had come from, she found that she was falling once more. The last thing she saw were the outlines of a female and male human.

_"Ageriw reka, Niasstrah, tenri shuari askha." = "Now is the time, Niasstrah, for you to begin to remember."_


	10. Thesis, Complete!: Part 1

**Chapter 3: Thesis, Complete!**

**Part 1**

_'No, I don't want to remember.' _She rolled over to her side, and grasped the bed sheet. _'I don't want to - NO!'_

She sat up, panicked, and looked around her room. It was still dark out and the stars were shining brightly. The only light that entered her room came from the moon, which was slowly becoming covered by clouds. Looking at her alarm clock, she groaned. It was not even 2:00 am yet! This was not becoming a good habit. Two days in a row now where she had waken up early, in a sweat and on the verge of crying. Not good. She never was one to have nightmares. Sure, when she was little she had a few, but they quickly stopped for some weird reason. She laid back down and stared at the blank ceiling. It was not that long until she came to the conclusion that the ceiling should be painted, for white was becoming very dull. It was not even white, more like the off-white you see in an antique store that is part of a tablecloth that smells really awful. Groaning once again, she looked at the time. 3:07 am. "Oh, god!" Sitting up she decided that she might as well get up, for it appears that she is going to be staying up.

Stepping into the shower, she hoped that the hot water might actually might make her tired. All it seemed to do was awaken her more and steam up the bathroom. Then she heard it, but she did not notice it. A song. Soft and quiet, but very strong in rhythm. Pausing for a moment, she started to hum along with it. Slowly, words began to flow to her mind in a language that seemed all too familiar. But it was not time for the words to be spoken, for the rhythm was not quite right yet.

Picking up the shampoo bottle, she squeezed a good amount of the rosemary and chamomile fragrance into her hand. Washing her hair, she began to sing absent-mindedly. "Falling,_oan ab_ from dusk _er sa-Heru_."

After she rinsed her hair, she began to apply the same scented conditioner. "_Ey mer_forever keep you safe _kai mer nefiw per. Eyiw mer shaier_to you, my locked soul _heterr s-gemh ma_."

Effortlessly she glided from the english language to the remembered one, all the while not even noticing that she was singing. "_Shera-t em mer_whose eyes _mer tenia-te. Mes en _to me from Ptah's _ta_."As she began to rinse her hair of the conditioner, soapy water flooded her mouth. Reacting, her eyes shot open and she spit the residue out. However, now there was a conditioner mixture in her eyes. Groaning, she shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Reaching blindly for a towel to dry her eyes, she began to piece together what she was doing. Drying off her face she turned her head towards the mirror, expecting that the song would have made that girl appear again. She did not.

Sighing, she continued to dry herself off then proceeded on getting dressed. Standing in the walk-in closet, she did a half turn to exam her attire. In the middle of the turn she saw herself, for a brief moment, in that dress from her dream. She froze in the spot and continued on examining the mirror. All it showed was her dark pink v-neck top and black cords. Rolling her eyes she mentally scolded herself and reminded her that if she did not stop freaking out on every unexplained happening, she would be insane by the end of the week. It was time she put her lifelong theory to work: 'Ignore it and it will go away.'

It was 3:46 am the next time she looked at her clock. After pulling her damp scented hair into a ponytail, she decided that she would make the bed for it looked right now rather disheveled.

_'What am I gonna do now? It is WAY too early to start breakfast. I could always--thesis. --Great, now I am talking to --Thesis!-- myself. But I don't feel like reading and hierog--THESIS!!'_

Glancing around, she found herself in front of the main study. Lifting the handle she pushed against the heavy door. She could not even recall exactly how she wound up in front of the library. Nor did she care anymore, for she was putting her theory to use.

"Sigh. Oh, I sooo wish I could ignore my flippin' essay and make it go away, like most things I have ignored. Stupid, idiotic mean things!"

Sitting down at the desk, she lifted her tote bag off the floor and retrieved her disk and borrowed books. She had checked out these research materials out many times before. Except, the first couple times she had checked them out for recreational purposes. Now, she was reading them again for an educational reason. Actually, the only reason she had them checked out again was that she could not recall the sources for the appendix part of the essay.

The main problem for her was not only how to start the essay, but how to come across in a way that did not sound like she was either yelling or threatening the reader. There was no doubt in her mind that the recent uncovering of Pharaoh Akhenamkhanenson's tomb was not a welcome omen. There was something bad that was going on. Well not necessarily bad, but it made Nia feel ill. And then there were the hieroglyphs. She had somehow managed to convince her mentor that they had been mistranslated. She believed that they were too choppy to be translated correctly and as well did not make any logical sense. '_Why in the world would they write something so - bad grammar. There was way to much awful grammar. I should know. I am the queen of jumbled sentences.'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Translation of the song:

Falling,** then again to stop** from dusk **until dawn."**

**"I will **forever keep you safe **even when my breath is gone. That is my promise **to you, my locked soul **shall see it thru."**

**Daughter of mine **whose eyes **I share. Brought **to me from Ptah's **ca-."**

The rest of the 'song' will be in a later chapter.


	11. Thesis, Complete!: Part 2

**Chapter 3: Thesis, Complete!**

**Part 2**

Flipping through the pages of 'Ancient Egpyt - A History of Civilization', bits of what she had already read came back to her. Gold primary metal Ohgded. Tawaret, goddess of childbirth. Senet. Backgammon. Humus. Mashed beans. Peret. Sesostris. The two seperate provinces, Kemet and Deshret. Different rulers from Badarian to Ptolemy XV Caesarion , she still felt like this was fake. _'Well, no one can really prove history because half the time it was manipulated in the documentation process!' _Slamming the book down, she sighed then laughed at herself. She was doing it again. Putting off the inevitable. Looking around her, she gave herself a mental slap.

"Ah, what the hell."

She gave herself a physical slap.

_'I shouldn't be so lazy. What the hell did I do to deserve this treatment?' _Looking around her, one can come to realize that she did not mean the sentence negatively. For after all, she had become the person that she wanted to be. She had won a car. She has the house that she wanted with no mortgage. Her parents had finally won some money at the 649, and they gave her and her two sisters a share. She had become very lucky in life.

Tapping her fingers periodically across the book cover she frowned. She had been given what people dream of and she is wishing that none of this had happened. _'Maybe I would accept all of this easier if all of this hadn't took place in a two year span.' _Leaning back in the chair she began to count the number of incredible things that had happened. "Let's see. I finally lost thirty-six pounds. I was accepted into university. My hair started to act the way I wanted. I won a car. Became more confident. Got the box with a free clip. Parents won lottery. Started talking to Nicole again. Found out that I was a aunt. Hmmm - oh yes, began to see ghosts. Losing my mind. Have become Doctor Doolittle and I am a insomniac!"

Drowning the world out with screams coming from the radio, Nia took up the art off pencil toss-and-catch. The pencil would be thrown up into the air with each thought and when it would land, a response would come with it.

Toss. _Why did I wait so long? _Catch. _Because you are lazy. _Toss. _I have no idea what to write about._ Catch. _You would if you would think. _Toss. _This is going to take me forever. _Catch. _Then stop playing._ Toss. _I am thinking. _Catch._ You are rambling. _Toss. _What to write about. _Catch. _Egypt_. Toss. _Obviously, but to narrow it down. _Catch._ What did he say I should write about? _Toss. _I already had my idea._ Catch. _Hieroglyphs. _Toss. _Been done. _Catch. _A new perspective? _Toss. _Translation._ Catch. _Close, but no cigar. _Toss. _Mistranslation? _Catch. _All have been corrected. _Toss. _But it's possible that there could be one. _Catch. _Interesting._

"Interesting indeed." Responding to her finished thought process out loud, she fingered the pages in her book that she had been looking over. And over. And over.

Noticing that the room was getting lighter, she decided that she would step out a bit to get some air.

While unknown to her, the pages in her book began to flip softly with no aide of wind.

The trees were lush and vibrant as they still were covered with morning dew. Not that Nia would even call this morning. _So, this is what dusk must be. _Morning for her did not hit until seven am. Six was pushing it. Sighing dramatically to the point it became a groan then turned into a whine, she forced herself back inside to the study. Sitting down, she slid all the way into the chair and kept going until her back was on the seat.

"My, what lovely wood work this is," commenting on the grain. Now, she was procrastinating to the extreme. And she knew it. _"I want coffee." _Pulling herself up and out of the chair, she left the study to go make something that was loaded with a lethal dose of caffeine.

After she left the room, the pencil lifted itself up and started tapping a page in the book. The sound of Nia's footsteps seemed to irritate the pencil more, as if sensing she was going to leave again. Laying down in the margin of the book, it shut.

Returning about ten minutes later, with her mocha fatale, she sat down once again in her chair. Looking at the shut book, she raised an eyebrow. _I don't remember shutting it. Then again - _Searching the table, she could not find what she was looking for. _Where did I put my pencil?_

"Where'd my pencil go?" She searched the tabletop for the hidden device, but since it was hidden, she could not see it.

Even though the book had a bulge in it. Even though the pages were not flush against each other. And even though the eraser end of the pencil was sticking out from the pages pointing at her, she still could not see it. The pencil itself was neon.

What ever may be her excuse for not being able to see it, either from lack of sleep or just plainly over looking, there was a tension rising from the book due to her 'blindness'. The book, or the pencil, whichever was currently possessed again was annoyed. The book shifted itself slightly. The pencil took aim.

Nia reached for her coffee cup and swirled the cooling liquid. She practically shoved her face in to the cup, inhaling the aroma. After her brief memorizing encounter with the little ripples in the cup, she took a drink.

As she was placing her cup down, the pencil launched itself from the book. Scarcly missing the bottom of the cup, it swept under her left elbow. It lay, or was held, eraser-end-first against the back of the chair.

_'HOLYFUCKERSHIT!' _She would have clawed herself right out of the chair, if it was not for the armrest that kept her there.

The pencil slid down the back of the chair, all the while keeping its horizontal position. Taunting her.

She was debating if that this was really happening or that this hallucination has been brought on from lack of sleep. Eyes wide, and a heart that's speed was gradually reducing, she forced herself to stand. She needed no coaxing. Nia turned to leave the study.

Her text landed loudly on the floor in objection.

She almost jumped out of her skin.

Turning her head, as if being forced to, her eyes laid sight on the object that made the sound. Snapping her head back, she bolted for the door.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Ancient Egpyt - A History of Civilization' IS my own creation for the purpose of the story, even though it may happen to share a title to a published book.


	12. Thesis, Complete!: Part 3

**Chapter 3: Thesis, Complete!**

**Part 3**

The pencil that was resting on the floor came alive again. It shot towards the door, closing it. Then pencil's eraser was the equivalent of a tomato dropped on the floor. It remained horizontal, rubber-end destroyed, quivering violently. It appeared slightly angry.

Her mind was in shock. All she could do was stare at the pencil that was defying every single law of physics. Unless the air pressure around the pencil was denser, it would be defying every single law of physics.

Wide-eyed, she backed away from the door. Backed away from the table, and kept on reversing herself until she was on the other side of her study. Even the farthest point possible in the room away from the flying pencil and book-with-attitude was not far enough. She wanted to jump through the window and run. But the thought of blood, pain and a mess to clean up afterwards would be a setback.

The now flat-end pencil slid down the door, creating a 'burnt rubber' aroma. Nia scrunched her nose in disgust.

The books' pages continued to flip madly, but it looked more as if it was narrowing down its search to what it wanted then just simply browsing. If you would call a book looking through its own pages 'browsing'.

"What the hell is going on?" she was for certain on the brink of having a panic attack right now. _'Obviously, who would blame me for jumping out that window and screaming like a madman?'_

Looking around she tried to find an escape route, then quickly realized how little she had thought ahead. When she was renovating, particularly the library, she never pictured being confined to a dark corner by an ominous writing utensil and needing an alternate escape route. Not that there was ever a previous need for that since the crime rate is usually pretty low in the rural areas.

Paranoia was starting to set in as she stared wide-eyed at the surrounding books around her. Resonating whispers coming from no one, but everywhere, engulfed her. She could not quite make out what the jumbled voices where saying but what she could pick out and thought she understood, she in fact, did not. As if hearing all this did not already make Nia already begin to question her sanity, books were being hauled off the shelf and flipping themselves open. All she needed was one book to accidentally hit her on the head to change her attitude from being frightened to that of extreme annoyance.

Now fully frustrated from being cornered and picked on by unseen forces, she decided to do what she did best under stressful circumstances. Rubbing her fingers in circles on her temples, she chanted to herself. "Ignore it and it will go away. Find a happy place. This is normal. You are not here. This is all a dream."

Walking out from the corner she was in, she put blinders on, and continued to walk forward. Making her way to the door, she moved avoiding all the books that laid open-faced on the ground as well as, the airborne books that were just barely missing direct contact with her. It was like a game; one that you hated and were forced to play.

After the thirty second walk back to the desk that stayed stationary in all this chaos, a loud metallic echo sounded throughout the room. It was equivalent to slamming a school locker shut in a empty hallway. She turned to look in the direction that noise came from out of pure reflex. Half expecting something that she did not want to see, she turned back to the table and found that she very much would like to flee the premises right now. All the books that she had attempted to ignore now lay on the table, their covers open and pages exposed. In total there were seventeen books on the table, including the reference material she originally started out with. "Oh god" she remarked, staring at the table before her. Then she started to laugh for what else could you do in a situation like this other then cry?

"Khen, ef saai then aub em rekhatcha men aqa her ta snef," a deep masculine voice responded. It was him, a man who she had talked with just as recently and ages ago. Flipping her head back down from staring at the ceiling, she circled her head back and forth but not as to cause herself from moving from her spot that was burned to the floor. Calling out to the sudden tense air, she asked if the familiar stranger could repeat what he had just said.

Breathing deeply, the man sighed in resignation and repeated what he just said more slowly for her benefit.

_'It is! It's ancient Egyptian!'_ she realized causing her breath to hitch in her throat. It sounded so beautiful and fluid and far better spoken then other experienced linguists that she could recall. Of course, in her shock and awe she did not pay much attention to what he _actually_ had said and found herself flustered. "In English, if possible," cautiously she inquired as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

A sound of footsteps coming from the opposite end of the room headed towards her. Turning around once again to where they were coming from, she found herself gripping the edge of the table for support. As the steps rounded a corner of one of the bookshelves to where this mystery man would be visible, he spoke. "Okay, in English then. I was speaking about how your need to laugh in awkward situations has not changed."

A man of incredible height stood before her. He was easily seven feet tall at least and his complexion was tanned but at the same time, somehow pale. His skin appeared to shimmer slightly, reflecting a light green light that casted its glow on the surrounding novels and fixtures. An ivory robe covered his skin that was of a light gauzy material and from his appearance Nia found that she was ogling him. Then slowly a nagging, persistent thought that was hidden in the back of her mind emerged abruptly, giving a name to this man before her.

A clear voice spoke out, breaking her out of her spell. "As much as what you are thinking about my husband is true, please refrain from doing so in the future.

______________________________________________________________________________

"_**Well, it is nice to know your sense of humor has not faltered over the years,"**_

"Khen, ef saai then aub em rekhatcha men aqa her ta snef."


	13. Thesis, Complete!: Part 4

**Chapter 3: Thesis, Complete!**

**Part 4**

Nia turned around once more, catching the top of the chair with her ribs. Groaning, she decided it was now a good idea to take a seat.

The woman strode in and placed a hand on the opposite side of Nia, fingering a few of the pages of any random book that she came in contact with. She was shorter than the man but still equally incredible in stature. Her ebony hair was twisted into perfectly symmetrical braided cords**. **A hair piece, or possibly a crown, lay atop of her head which its ornate beauty made her look even more surreal. Her features were perfect and flawless and her skin shone with flecks of gold!

Nia shuddered and placed her forehead onto the table. A headache like she had never experienced before consumed her and she began to cry.

"See what you caused," the woman whispered in a very maternally manner. "She was not ready for this to happen just yet."

"Women are too fragile," he scrutinized with an almost invisible hint of empathy.

"She -."

The woman sternly cut him off as she narrowed her eyes towards him. "Men are stubborn systemisers."

The man just glared at her.

Nia continued keeping her head down, hoping that the rule of 'not looking at it' would come into effect. Her crying had finally subsided. She was now cross-eyed, staring at the table.

"She -" he began again all the while gauging his wife's reaction, "has had plenty of time to prepare and find herself. She is physically seven years older than when she found out the first time. She will be ready now more than the last time and it has been almost six thousand years! I believe she _is_ readyto complete the task that _we _have appointed her."

The woman made a chair appear opposite of Nia, wary that if she came any closer to her that she would bolt. "Are you okay, musoji?"

Nia raised her head off the table and looked at the woman then at the man, wondering if they were both daft for such a question being asked. "Are you serious? Two people have just materialized in my house. Books, as well as pencils, have defied gravity! I am almost considering seeing if the library would know of a local exorcist. My perception of reality, though it was a bit skewed before, has been even more warped. A little girl,that could pass as a stand-in for Samara from 'The Ring', has been ever so randomly appearing at her own convenience. _And_ I had a weird dream that just made me really – well. So, of course I am bloody fucking okay!" She looked down away from the woman's face to her clenched fists. Her hands were shaking and she became aware of a rocking sensation that was starting to take over her again. She was not even aware of the woman by her side, comforting her.

Rubbing her back, the wife and husband exchanged glances and a silent conversation. The husband came over and knelt down beside Nia, causing her to look at him. She did not look good for she was in her own little world right now. In her world a tidal wave had come without warning, swept her off her foundation and she was drowning. There was also the slight fact that these two hovering Houdini's were not helping her current situation at all.

"Why are you here?" It was a good question that was asked in a half muffled voice. Tables are great for silencing questions that you do not necessarily want an answer too. Lifting her head from the table, the precious table, her weary eyes searched for something to focus on and she found – the coffee mug. _'That will do.'_

Pulling the cup towards her, she finished the rest of the cooled liquid. Slowly. Collecting her scattered thoughts she became slightly aware of a growing light in the room. Glancing out the window the colourful shades of the sky confirmed her suspicion that nature had _now _declared it morning. Placing her cup down, she glanced to her watch – the unreliable trickster. It read 7:06. Standing up, she proceeded to get another cup of coffee and to escape; but that was her ulterior motive.

"I'll be right back," she commented to them. Not as much as for their benefit, for why would she care on informing them if she was to be back or not, but it was more for her own. It was her way of recognizing 'they' were there and real. _'And on the plus side, if they are gone when I get back I can always check myself into a clinic. Hmmm, I wonder if I still have their number.'_

Reentering the dreaded room, she found the man standing at the window looking out (at her lawn?) with the woman at his side. She looked at the contents of her cup then back at the couple who found the outside oddly fascinating, in her opinion. Two thoughts crossed her mind at that point: one, there was a cliché commonly used for other beings of extraterrestrial origin and two, the other resulting from being too nice and possibly insane. Both, now that she reflected on them made her wish that her cup was carrying contents of the stronger and possibly more deadly.

"So, why are you here?" Her own voice surprised her for it held no sign of the fear or stress that she knew was coursing still in her. She sounded – normal, like nothing has happened. Ha!

"In short," he started. The man turned away from the window to face Nia, with his wife still being held in his arms. That small action stuck out at her like a neon light and she recognized it instantly; envy. She also had a inkling that he was the one that was the less serious of the two. "We are here to help you with your writing predicament."

Nia's mouth fell open. Her brain temporary flat lined.

"Not fully, of course," He winked.

Her mouth slammed shut as her hand flew to prevent any escaping (hysterical) laughter from emerging.

"I guess - how does that go? You would call it 'divine intervention."

Nia had enough and burst out laughing, forcing herself to sit down before she doubled over. The woman gave her head a shake, rolled her eyes then elbowed him in his gut. Okay, so she was not that much more serious than him. He grunted from the blow, mouthed a 'what' but not in English. He walked over to one of the books, flipped through some pages then made a thoughtful sigh. "By now I can safely presume you know who we are, correct?"

She rolled her eyes in response and thought of labeling them incorrectly for shits and giggles, but the more she thought about it the less funny it seemed. "Osiris and Isis, I can safely presume, hmm?" They nodded in unison. "Are you seriously here to help me write out of some bizarre intervention? Or are you here for some other sinister and possibly-ironic purpose?"

Isis stared at her without even blinking, but Osiris on the other hand never looked her way.

_'Ah, shit!' _Sighing quite heavily, she let her head fall to the table with a thud.

"You do that quite frequently, I find -" It was Isis' turn to speak and her assertion was more of an observation then anything. "especially when you are avoiding a task. Humans are creatures of habit. Do -"

Nia quickly interrupted her by raising a hand respectfully. "Anyone can become 'a creature of habit'. We do what we find familiar continuously because, in the grand scheme of things, makes us feel safe and secure. Take popping out of thin air for instance or not being blunt. It can drive some people onto the deep end." She started at the wall focusing hard with her knuckles, tightening to a tinge of white, lying on her lap. "So p-l-e-a-s-e tell me, straight to the point, why two gods, Egyptian gods, are in my room?" Her mouth fell open for a second time as she pointed to a leather upholstered lounge chair that was adjacent the fireplace. Pointing to Osiris that was on top of the chair, she grumbled. "Why –er – what is he smoking?"

Osiris lay on his back, legs hanging over the end of the couch. His left are was over his eyes while his right hand held a long, thin cigarette of some kind. It smelt very sweet and familiar, of myrrh and Neroli.

"Is that -?"

"Orris root." It was Isis' turn to interrupt.

_'Right … orris root.' _She did not believe that for one god-loving second.

"He finds humans very frustrating." Osiris took a puff, held it, exhaled and then glared at his wife. "Humans are not that frustrating, it is just that they are so simple-"

"Creatures of habit," Nia snapped back. He now was glaring at her.

Normally under any other circumstance or condition, if some kind of holy being appeared before her, and after questioning her own state of mind, glared at her she was sure that she would have at least felt some kind of fear. But this was not a normal condition so she matched his glare with one of her own.

"It is the female of this species that I do not …"

Once again, she shot some evil daggers of the eye at him. "You know what! If you call us a lesser species because of the 'f-e' in front of 'm-a-l-e', I swear…"

He sat straight up in a split second, placing both arms before him in protest as she stomped towards him. He swiftly left his place as she came closer, turned her around, forcing her to sit down. He shoved the cigarette-like stick into her mouth, stopping her from any speech that she was going to continue and he knew that she would.

"I find women frustrating because of their emotional instability and their uncanny ability to take everything the wrong way. Then suddenly, and more thought provoking then the meaning of life, _we_ are to blame for all that is wrong now, in the past and ever so near future." If you could hear a god being sarcastic, this was the closest that you would get.

Nia stared at him through semi-opened eyelids and pulled that _thing _from her mouth. "This isn't just orris root, is it?"

Isis laughed and clapped her hands, with the vigor of a child. Oh how she loved seeing her husband so vexed. Nia took another puff. His eye almost twitched and turning to his wife, he raised an eyebrow as if in proof of his previous statement that he was attacked for. Isis she smiled, eyes gleaming. He thumbed over his shoulder at the lounging figure in her own world, as she took another puff she murmured, "Definitely not just orris root."

Isis nodded to this, as if to say that that is very possible.

**.., "musoji?"**

.., "child?"


	14. Thesis, Complete!: Part 5

This chapter is more of an dedication and a rather large thank you to the following: MissingMyMind, LadyLibra13, BleedingCrimson, Dontgotaclue88 and Shadow Realm Triforce, whom I am sure all have thought that I had brought this story out to pasture and shot it. I did, at one point, for two reasons. 1) My muses were creating a whole different story then I had intended originally. 2) Kind of lost the love for a bit.

But it turns out this story is a zombie, and I forgot to double tap.

MissingMyMind: A new Post. Now perhaps you are able to continue your version. :P

LadyLibra13: :D I am so procrastinating with my costume and this is the result.

Dontgotaclue88: Why thank you. And here is an update as well. ^_^

Shadow Realm Triforce: Glad you enjoyed the mirror part. I had fun with that as well. Osiris was smoking a kind of incense believed to invoke the gods into granting favours for you...i.e. it does make them high :3

Anywho, enjoy. I will continue this; however, I have to timeline given as to when. .Hopefully not years later though ...that is just...bad...shameful...wrong *ponders how many words shift+F7 could create*

**Chapter 3: Thesis, Complete!**

**Part 5**

"May I implore as to where this sudden change in your mood came from?" Osiris spoke very carefully, as to avoid another outburst. He was even more careful as he removed the cigarette turned pacifier from her hand. Well, he tried to at first then, after some seeming-less efforts, he made the rolled root disappear.

"What change in mood?" Nia mentioned semi-casually. "My mood hasn't changed. Why?" She raised him a challenging eyebrow then laughed.

"You are finishing your cycle, are you not?"

"C'est possible."

"Ah meruti, please remind me as to why women having _that _was a good thing."

Nia walked back to the table, picked up a random book – for they were all considered evil and taunting her at this point – and threw it. Osiris caught it. Big surprise. "How accurate are these?"

"Accurate enough," Isis mused.

"Why?" Him.

"Curious. So, are you guys going to help me?"

"No." Her.

Nia looked at the two of them, ran a hand through her hair then slammed her hands on the table. Some of the books fell onto the floor in protest of being hurt. "Then why are you here? I know it has something to do with me, obviously. Unless-" she clapped her hands in the air and spun around, starting to pace the length of the room. "There are tours going on now isn't there! And the main attraction is the poor wee village people going insane, is that it?" Gesturing to the room around in a silent plea, she threw up her hands and shrugged. "Alright. What task am I supposed to complete for thee?" Sarcasm.

Isis just looked at her, completely ignoring her tone, restated there reason. "We will re-inform you of what is going to happen-"

Osiris cut her off, "Again."

She glared at him, "when your memory, as well as your abilities has returned."

Nia frowned. _'Okay'_, she walked to the right side of the table to pick up one of the books that lay on the floor now, _'so at least I know I am sane. Relatively.' _Placing the book back down on the table, she closed it and walked over to the next book. _'What is it am I supposed to remember? How much? For how long? What did I forget? And why? And why am I not freaking out more? Really? This is all too much!' _Placing this book back, she grazed her fingers over many covers until she stopped at the last book. An instinct all too familiar and often ignored called her to open this one book. _'Dum, duh, duuunn.' _

It was the first one she had skimmed through and ignored, finding nothing of noteworthy significance. The pages flapped together in a hurry as she ran her hands through the pages, barely wincing when she gave herself a paper cut. She was now looking for something, _'Something, but what? I-'._Her eyes widened as she stood and froze with her eyes glued to the page. Following a broken timeline her eyes followed a series of brief assorted rulers.

Her eyebrows twitched as her mouth fell open when her eyes fell on the pharaoh Ahkenatemenrah's name. Following his name there seemed to be a few decades of rulers who had a short reign. _'Now that seems slightly suspicious if I do say so myself.' _She sighed and quickly scolded herself for now she was distracting herself with thoughts of conspiracy and murder, when she should be looking for: now what was she looking for? _'Short reigns were common length when political intrigue and scandals were involved.' _This was a very dangerous topic for her, one that could easily lead to procrastination. Her eyes flashed back to the name of Atem maat-re setepenrah. Her eyes went wide before she screamed and doubled over in agony. Images flashed in her mind and raced into combining themselves together.

Sand. Lush greenery. _ 'Blood lots of blood'. _ Laughter. _'Run and don't stop.' _A long corridor of polish limestone, several of them. A polished piece of glass and metal reflecting an image. Herself, walking and watching the sun. Sitting and talking to him. Then nothing but blackness, a large void, and cold and silence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She awoke, what time it was she did not know for she was laying in her bedroom with her blinds closed all but enough to let some light in. Her room glowed with a faint orange light from the setting sun causing her to look at her watch. Squinting, she realized it read 7:52, approximately for the second had was slowly ticking, telling her that its' all life was soon to expire._ 'You and me both.'_

Sitting up to a spinning room she realized that all she wanted to do was – KILL! _'They are so dead!' _Clawing her way out of the bed, and after falling onto the floor, she wondered if she could find a way to kill gods. Especially a god of the dead, because is he not supposed to be dead? Or was, once upon a time.

Looking ahead of her, she noticed two pairs of feet. Her eyes slowly crept up to their faces, shooting very angry glares at them. Mouth turned into a snarl, she stood up with her hands both stiffed by her side. She was convinced they were to blame for this: this attack of her mind. Would you not suspect some deity playing with your sanity after an episode like that?

Isis wore a concerned expression with pained eyes. Placing a comforting hand on Nia's shoulder, she just shrugged it off with annoyance. Taking a step between them she turned around as she saw Osiris sit down on her bed without even causing an indent. This caused her to raise her eyebrow – only slightly – as her need to destroy decreased a small amount. Isis spoke first, "This was not entirely are doing alone. You did have a hand in this yourself." Replacing her arm back around Nia's shoulder, she turned her back towards the bed. Forcing her to sit down, she sat on the other side of Nia

Nia squirmed. Being sandwiched in between two towering individuals was a bit intimidating. She pondered on what they were going to do, for they were both sitting there studying her. Looking back and forth between the two she found that she could no longer take the tension anymore.

"What?" she shrilled at them, hands thrown to the sides in forced defeat.

"Nia," Osiris began solemnly. He ruffled her hair as a parent would his child's, "We made a promise to you," looking over at Isis he paused then frowned. Clearly he did not want to be the one to break this news to her. "A promise before you come back."

Nia choked on the air and gave a strained laugh. "Come back? I am coming back from what? Where do y-"

Isis raised her hand to stop her. Nodding slightly, she motioned for him to continue, "You will find things out on your own time – like you did before. However, if need be, our assistance will be offered when absolutely required."

She sprang from the bed and turned to face the both of them. "WHAT do you mean 'assistance required'", she air quoted. "WHAT do you mean by 'my own time'? Would you please tell me what is going on and stop bloody dancing around the fucking subject!"

Breathing heavily, she stared through them and found herself catching something from the corner of her eye walking towards her dresser. Turning to face her mirror, she saw what had caught her interest, that little girl was back. She was stone faced with sullen eyes that were hard to avoid. The anxiety that Nia felt the first time she had come into contact with this _spirit _had resurfaced with a vengeance. Mouth agape, she touched the surface of the mirror causing a reaction that she would find she may end up having regretted.

Suddenly, she was pulled into a room that was dark and dirty. The smell of freshly turned dust lingered the air that was warm and humid. She would make over very little, only that she was in a square room that felt cramped and stuffy. Squinting she noticed a shaft of light coming from what must be a doorway. Standing and heading towards the light she took a step forward and felt, more then heard, a squish. Warmth was flooding beneath her foot. Eyes wide, she stumbled back against the wall as the room gradually lit up, starting in the corner closest to her.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in a fools attempt to hold back the rising tide of nausea. A figure squatted, hunched over a human-like form. A second, that of a child's height, lay stomach turned towards the earth. Nia slid against the wall, trying to remain invisible from these strangers. Passing through a shelf that was hanging on the wall, with mementos that looked vaguely familiar, it became clear to her that she was nothing more than a phantom herself.

Crawling towards the girl, not out of necessity but more habit, she reached out a hand to touch it. From her hand coming into contact with the cooling of flesh, a shock surged through her body as several images flashed chaotically through her mind. Most of them involved the face of _that_ _girl_. None of them made any real sense to her, for she knew she had to be seeing them for the first time, even under the hidden feeling of déjà vu. Pulling her hand away she scrambled back against the wall, the only solid warmth she could detect. The man was still hunched over, from what she could tell his first victim, with a small dagger-like blade stained red. Starting to quiver, she started to mouth a silent prayer to anyone. This was revolting and more real than anything she ever experienced before, even in her most lucid dreams. Then an idea hit her. If she could grasp soil and feel the warmth of the blood, maybe she could possibly help the woman. From the touch she knew the child was beyond any possible help, no matter how much she desired otherwise.

Grasping the wall for support, Nia came to her full height and paused as light started to filter in from a fabric covered window. As the full scene became illuminated, slowly, time seemed to come to a trickle. The heavy fabric curtains froze in a midair flutter and the breeze itself held its breath. A drop of blood from the knife caught the air, halting a moment before it reached the collecting pool below.

The young _dead_ girl who was lying instant before, got up and now was standing before her. Confused and wounded, every emotion on her face was in full view. Started, she found her place back along the wall. The girl escaped through the door, casting a shadow across the room again, leaving her body behind.

As quickly as it happened, the air gave a breath and the drop fell with a sudden defined plop. Now in a faster motion as if to make up for pause, the events continued. The door opened as people rushed in. A rushed light ensued as well as a frenzy of attention to both parties on the floor.

It would not be long before Nia would be able to finally witness these strangers face and she was not looking forward to that at all. The skirmish ended as the men were dragged out. Two people remained huddled around the woman after covering the child with a sheet. As they walked past Nia`s frozen form pinned against the wall, a wave of horror came crashing onto her. Minus the change in the skin colour and difference in the hair, there was no mistake about who this was.

Resisting the urge to run, she felt herself being pulled back into her time, her room. Two large shapes stared down at her, reaching for her to calm her. Pushing herself away, she faced them all the while shaking her head repeatedly. "No. No! It's me. It's me! No!" Wrapping her arms around herself, she stood and began to pace in a frenzy. "No, and no!" Spinning around she fixed her stare onto the two in the room, wincing at her reaction, as if they felt guilty from the said event. After all, they were somehow to blame for this. _'Of course these bastards are!'_ "Leave!" She pointed to the door, giving a command more used on disobedient dogs, "leave now. JUST GET THE HELL OUT!" Now shaking violently with tears on her face they finally left her alone.

They were gone and whether they actually did use the door or not, that was all the mattered. Searching the room, she looked for something to throw. She needed to throw something, anything. _'A shoe will even work.'_ Grabbing the first unnamed object she could, she went into a destructive mode, smashing all the mirrors in her room that she could. She even saw to destroying her favorite antiqued compact that had a great sentimental value to her. In her mind, she reasoned that if all these 'portals' were destroyed she would be able to ignore this. _'Yes, that would work. Yes.'_ Looking at the shattered mess on the floor she hopped over to her bed, careful not to make any more eye contact with any of the 'small windows' lest she see something else other than her own reflection. Crawling back under the covers she concluded that she would fake a coma until her mind cleared. She even declared to herself that today was a write-off and therefore never happened. Later she would clean up the mess and exterminate the rest of the troublesome mirrors in her home. _'Hey, vanity is overrated anyway.' _

With that she shut her eyes and maimed, locked up and then murdered the part of brain that would not keep quiet. Finally, on the verge of sleep overtaking her, her eyes sprang open. She found her muse, a plot hole in history so to speak, that demanded to be written. Pulling a pillow she slammed it over her head. '_Writing be dammed'!_ It will wait tomorrow, after all she had the sneaky suspicion that today would be a day she wouldn't be able to forget.


End file.
